


Wrapped In Chocolate

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff without Plot, References to Depression, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: When Katia seems to be in a sad mood, Prompto knows just what to do to bring a smile back to her face.





	Wrapped In Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Have some fluff!

If there was one thing Prompto noticed better than anyone, it was when Katia had a sudden change in mood. Sure, she'd hide it as much as she could so to not make others worry, but he'd always catch that sad look on her face when she thought no one was looking. And it always concerned him.

Prompto knew she had depression, he'd known for years now. And even though they were in a relationship now, he knew that wasn't going to cure it. He was there to help her and support her, he always had been and that wasn't about to change. But he could only do so much, he knew that. He knew better than anyone that depression wasn't cured by being in love, but he did know that he could help her feel better. The only problem was figuring out what was wrong in the first place.

He knew depression didn't always have a reason for kicking in, especially with her. One minute she'd be her usual cheery self, then the next she'd be down and needing a hug. But with how long this had been lasting, it seemed like it'd take more than a hug to get out of this funk. He just hoped he'd be able to figure out a solution.

The group pulled in to a gas station, intending to pick up some more supplies to prepare them for the challenge ahead. They were gonna go into some place called Costlemark Tower to try and retrieve another one of the Royal Arms, and no doubt they'd be in there for a while. As the others stepped out of the car, Prompto had an idea. Lucky for him, Katia had decided to stay in the car, leaving him free to put his plan into action. While Ignis and Noctis went to pick up supplies, he sneaked inside and looked for what he needed, spotting it just underneath the cashier. He quickly paid for it and headed back to the Regalia.

"Hey Kat, you feeling okay? You've been kinda down lately." he said as he sat down with her in the car. He wanted to do this right, and that meant easing into it.

Katia looked up from her sketchbook, a sad smile on her face. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" she asked, setting the sketchbook down. "I, uh, ran out of meds a few days ago. I knew it'd happen eventually since, y'know, Insomnia's gone, but I haven't been able to get used to it. I was trying to take it less so the withdrawal would be easier, but you know how it is. The moment I don't have it is when I need it the most."

So that's what was going on. "Well, I think I got something that can help," Prompto pulled out the chocolate bar he picked up and handed it to her. "I know it can't replace your meds, but chocolate is supposed to help with depression, right? I thought it might make you feel better."

Katia took the chocolate bar and looked it over. It wasn't just some ordinary candy bar. It was a king-sized white chocolate bar, and her favorite brand at that. She looked over at Prompto, who was smiling hopefully. She laughed a little and opened up the wrapper. "Thanks, Prom. I've actually been having a craving for some chocolate, so you don't know how much I needed this."

"Well I don't want my girlfriend to be sad, so you know I'm gonna do what I can to bring that cute smile of yours back on your face."

Katia opened up the wrapper and broke off a chunk of the chocolate. "Here, you should have some too. This might be a bit much for me alone, and I want to share it with you. I won't take no for an answer."

Prompto took the piece of chocolate and took a bite. It wasn't his favorite, but he liked white chocolate enough to eat it. He certainly wasn't about to say no to her, that's for sure. "It's almost as sweet as you are, babe." he joked, causing a laugh out of Katia.

\----------------------------------------

It was amazing how long ago that seemed. It was only a year and yet that simple gesture felt like a lifetime ago. It was a memory Katia looked back on fondly. These days, in the world of darkness, something like chocolate was hard to come by. And what supplies they did receive from Lestallum didn't really include it. There were bigger matters than making chocolate bars, and she knew that. Still, a part of her hoped that Noctis would come back soon just so she could enjoy the taste again.

"You alright there, babe?" Prompto's question snapped her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized she was spacing out.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said. "Just got a bit lost in thought is all. I was thinking about stuff from before the eternal night."

Prompto smiled, sitting down next to her. "Remembering the good old days?" he joked.

"I guess. What's up? You look like you had something to tell me."

Prompto's cheeks turned pink as he laughed nervously. "So much for the surprise. Anyway, you know what day it is, right?"

Katie sat there in thought. Without the sun it was hard to figure out the days, and she'd lost track of them multiple times. "Sorry, can't say I do."

"That's alright, just close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Katia did as he asked, shutting her eyes and placing her hands out in front of her. No doubt Prompto had some kind of gift for her and wanted to surprise her. She felt something be placed in her hands, but wasn't able to tell what it was. "Alright, open them!" When she looked, she saw a milk chocolate bar sitting in her hands, still wrapped and everything. She looked up at Prompto, a giddy smile on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kat!"

"Is it Valentine's Day already?" She hadn't even known it'd been that long. "But wait, where'd you get chocolate?"

"It was with the supplies that came in a few days ago," he explained. "And with you still recovering after...y'know...I thought this would make the perfect gift. Though I wish our first Valentine's Day as a couple was a bit more special than this, hopefully it's okay with you?"

There was that insecurity of his rearing it's ugly head. But she knew how to fix things. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Prom, this is as special as anything else you could do for me. I'm not gonna stop loving you just because all I got was a bar of chocolate, it's the sentiment that really counts. And I love it. Thank you."

"Still though, I'll do better next year, I promise."

Katia rolled her eyes. He loved her so much that he'd spend everything he had to get her a gift and she knew it. But she was just happy being with him. "Well then, why don't we enjoy this chocolate already?"

Prompto looked quizzically at her. "We? But I got this for you."

"I know, and since it's mine I can do whatever I want with it. And I want to share it with you. After all, who knows the next time we'll get one of these? We should both be able to enjoy it."

Prompto couldn't argue with that. "If you say so."

Katia opened up the wrapper, splitting the bar in half so they had an equal share. She gave Prompto his half with a smile. The two of them sat in silence, eating their chocolate and looking up at the sky. It was the sweetest chocolate either of them had ever eaten.


End file.
